The present invention concerns a valve assembly for placement within a receptacle to regulate a flow to effect a constant water level therein.
A problem exists in providing a regulated water flow to containers such as water troughs and tanks for cattle. Providing a continuous flow eventually results in the container overflowing or oppositely less than an adequate water supply. The installation of a valve assembly within such a trough or tank, using known valve assemblies, necessitates the modification of a trough or tank wall which is undesirable both from the installation effort required and to wall integrity rendering the container susceptible to leaking. Further, any maintenance effort required on a permanently mounted valve assembly requires draining of the container and perhaps detachment from a wall of the water receptacle. Known water control valves are susceptible to malfunction when used in water which may have debris therein, such as a stock watering tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,939 discloses a valve assembly intended for use in watering tanks but which requires securement to a wall structure which is undesirable for the reasons noted above. U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,365 discloses a valve and modified container which permits selective installation of the valve in a wall opening of the container to control water level height.